


The apprentice

by xevg



Category: Gambit and Rogue, R&G, Rogue and Gambit, Romy - Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, New Job, Romance, heavy innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xevg/pseuds/xevg
Summary: She wanted to gain experience and she wanted him to be her first.





	The apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic is dedicated to my dear friend narwhalloveFF. Narwhal hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you so much to Ludi for transform the unreadble monster I sent to her and transform it in what you are about to read, also thank you to Pastellarts because she double checked my spelling and finally thank you to Jehilew because she helped me to upload this little drabble on when I was about to quit.

It was decided, I wanted, needed, craved that he was the one who owned me, with all the desperation of a girl who knew and embraced this lifestyle. I was introduced to this kind of living when I was a teenager and I received _the talk_ from no one else but my Mother. I knew this day would come. She answered all the questions I had at the moment, and after I thought we were finished she said something I will never forget. "This is not the only talk we will have, more questions will come and I will answer all of them - this talk is merely the introduction. You can ask any question that you may have, because trust me, little girl, you will have tons of them. Sometimes you will be curious and you will want to explore said curiosity; other times maybe you will be scared and you will think nothing is correct, and everybody is against you and you will discover in time that you can be wrong or right, all comes with experience and time. You have the chance to choose, I only ask to let me guide you. "

Some years passed after our first of many talks. I cherished every single of them; she was right in everything. Thank you, Mom. She even directed me in my tutelage, but passed me in College White (Bitch) Queen Academia and later mastered in College Wolverine. They deserved their titles. They could be kindhearted and caring or ruthless and unmerciful. They taught me everything I wanted and needed to know, things I never, in all my wildest dreams, knew a person could do in order to please another.

When people from our social circle started to ask why my Mother wasn't the one to continue with my education, I wasn't surprised with her answer - after all Mistress Raven never gave explanations and she always was in control. "She learnt everything I wanted from her to learn, now is the time for her to explore on other people what else is out there."

Of course we did some things together, I was thrilled to learn, and it never got weird or felt uncomfortable. She explained everything new beforehand with the most ultimate care. She allowed me to be present in the initiations and sometime later she allowed me to arrange the implements, coordinate her appointments and any special requirements for the clients. The first three times she supervised me, but the next hundred ones I received punishments if I did missteps. Great motivation to fast learning. Mistress Raven loved to give and she was great at it.

If you are wondering if my older brother takes part in this lifestyle, I can confirm it. He is awesome. At first he didn't want for me to know but I talked with him and let him know that it wasn't any reason to feel ashamed or mortified because he enjoyed it and he was demonically good, that is, I had been told from his multiple and various partners since he'd embraced his legacy. It was in one of the parties that my Mother organized that finally, and after a lot of begging on my part, I was allowed to show up. It was the only party I would attend. We saw each other for the first time, or rather he saw me first, he approached me from behind, touching my naked shoulder lightly, featherlight, with such a tenderness unknown to me. When I turned around I was startled. I was told from my Mother that I was to be admired, not to be approached, and -unquestionably not to be touched by anyone, so when this handsome character approached me by touching me I didn't knew what to do or say, it was the first time. He dared to do what no one till that moment had done. He was brave… or really stupid.

He asked me for my name and I couldn't answer. He waited patiently for a reply. After I calmed some, but before I could answer him, Mother Dearest interposed between us. She had never done that, so you can imagine my surprise when she took me upstairs while shooting daggers from her eyes to Mister Tall, Dark and Handsome, as he directed a devious smirk at me.

She chastised me for my actions. I didn't understand at first what was wrong, and tried to explain to her that I didn't do anything, that I didn't even said a word to him. But this time she wasn't listening. I didn't know the woman in front of me; I had never seen her like this, out of control and with no clue of what to do. She paced the room like a trapped raven looking for an escape, talking fast to herself. I could recognize some words, _Cajun_ , _smug bastard_ and _scoundrel_ being the less harsh. It was clear she didn't like him. It was after some minutes that she controlled herself. It was clear that whoever that Mister was put her way out of her comfort zone, and then I got it; he was someone she couldn't control.

With a final deep breath she spoke to me: "My child, please I beg you, stay away from Remy Lebeau, he isn't good for you, and you don't need him. I'm warning you Anna. Just don't."

After that I didn't see him, but I did knew his name - and when my instructor recommended me, (Me!) to fill the position as his new trainee I was speechless, I couldn't believe someone with my lack of real experience in the field would do. But when I asked The Wolverine about it he reprimanded me, saying I was perfect for the part he needed someone to fill.

Mister Howlett, The Wolverine, and myself, agreed to not share this information with my Mother, but I couldn't not tell my brother. When I told his name, Kurt was glad it was him who was the first one in my life, and now here I was, in front of, what I hoped, was my future, feeling nervous as I never felt. I was about to talk to him for the first time and, although I thought I knew what to expect... well, at least I _thought_ I did… I was a total bundle of nerves, all this time waiting for this opportunity; and since I'd finally got it, of course I wouldn't let it pass.

The dress code he wanted, demanded, was what I expected, tight and snug, kind of. I was used to wearing something similar, but this felt new somehow. I was covered but exposed at the same time, he sure knew how he wanted me. This clothing, or what I should refer as my work attire, reminded me of my training, and although I sometimes wore way less than this and felt totally and completely comfortable, now I just felt so naive, like I didn't know much about any of this.

He entered the room, and once more I was speechless, dumbstruck at the sight of him. From my position I couldn't see much, my eyes were downcast, but what I could see was enough to turn me into jelly just thinking of all the things I wanted to learn from him, the things I wanted him to teach me.

He started to examine me and lifted my face up, his eyes roaming over me, circling me like a predator circling his new prey; I would be his new toy if I passed his test. He asked question after question, trying to find a weakness that we both knew he wouldn't find - I'd prepared myself for this _carefully_.

The final question I'd expected first, he'd saved for last: "Why you want to be in this position so much?" I'd planned the answer since I knew he was looking for a new servant. "Sir, I want to enjoy the pleasure of your expert hand on me - people talk your praises and of all the pleasure they get when they are with you, and I really want to experience it firsthand. I've been told, Sir, you have the capacity to let me fulfill my desires, and trust blindly that you know how to bring me to the peak all people speak about when you are involved. That, my kind Sir, is what I really desire. I know you will be primarily focused on my safety, and my needs."

He smiles gently and says: "Breathe, chere", with that devil smirk I have admired from afar, and says the words that I wanted to hear the most: "Your needs are my responsibility. And your wants are mine to deny or fulfill as I see fit. I will guide you and we will inspire each other. Your offer means everything to me, I know you are ready. Our time has come. This is now your home. You are now mine. Welcome to Lebeau & Associates. You are accepted as an intern in the firm."

I couldn't be more excited, my first real job!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it.


End file.
